


Flausch

by Incognito4713



Series: Nano2018 aka 101 dead chickens [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Self-Indulgent, Young Royai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/pseuds/Incognito4713
Summary: a source of warmth is not always a fire





	Flausch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stockholmsyndrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/gifts).



> Warning: Unbetaed and written by a none-native english
> 
> based on a rl event

Someone could have told Roy Mustang that the country would be this cold in the winter months. 

Then he would have packed and bought more warm attire to survive. 

But now it was too late and he had not learned yet how to alchemise clothing.

It did not help, that the daughter of his teacher called him a prissy little city boy again, now that he finally proved himself to he,r once he had started helping her cooking and preparing the meals. 

He was still not very fond of taking apart animals for their meat but it was the circle of life after all.

What he did notice was that she apparently grew out of most of her winter clothes over the year.   
He found her sewing and stitching together her old clothes to make them bigger or entirely new ones.   
But the fabrics have been worn thin and it was little to no use. 

That is why, when he sent a letter to his sisters, he asked them if they had some clothes to spare for her.   
So many girls had lived in their house over the years, there must have been some clothes in her size left. 

The elderly neighbour, that they traded meats for vegetables and fruits with, just gave all the children's clothes she still had to her grandchild.   
Riza would never admit it, but she was a little bit hurt by that, even though she had tried to hide it behind her radiant smile.

The nights got even colder and more times than not he found Riza sleeping in the kitchen, in front of the still glowing hearth.   
He would bring his spare blanket down to her and wrap her up tightly so she would not freeze to death or hurt in the morning.

It took nearly a fortnight for the package from his sisters to arrive but when it did it was a big one. 

They had packed a lot of warm winter clothes for the two of them and Riza had a very hard time accepting the gifts.

But when he watched her, when she thought she was alone that day, she would stroke and pet the soft fabrics and wrap herself in as much of them as she could.

That night, when they were washing up in the sink in the kitchen, he handed her the soft flannel nightgown his sisters picked for her and she looked at him a little bit lost. 

It took him a second, but then he noticed and remembered that he had never seen her in actual nightclothes or pyjamas.   
Only shirts and shorts or old dresses.

So he explained the purpose and she puffed up her cheeks and told him how stupid it is to have clothes just to sleep in them.

But she changed into it anyway and he could see how she marveled at the softness on her skin.

Later that night, when he found her in front of the stove again, he picked her up and brought her into his bed, layed her down and hugged her close.

She woke briefly to ask him what he was doing and he said with a smile:  
"You are so flauschy in this, you gonna have to stay with me now and be my personal stuffed animal."

And from that night on they slept in one bed for the longest time.   
Even when winter changed to spring and later to summer.   
It did not matter that the nights had gotten too warm to be cuddled up like this.   
It was more important that their hearts got warm.


End file.
